


【GTOP】驯龙高手

by LumosMaxima1148



Category: BIGBANG (Band), GTOP (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Non-human, Oral Sex, TOP Choi Seunghyun/Bottom Kown Jiyong, 尾交
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumosMaxima1148/pseuds/LumosMaxima1148
Summary: 既然大家都在等这个那我就放在ao3吧hhhh还是这更安全。我真的没想到会有这么多人还喜欢驯龙高手其实就是我突如其来的一个脑洞hhhhh不过你们喜欢真是太好啦！！！祝食用愉快





	【GTOP】驯龙高手

驯龙高手  
魔王×西方龙  
Ⅰ  
那是他第一次看到他的身影。  
他跟随父亲讨伐龙族那年，他亲眼看着那只黑金色的龙化身为一个俊美的少年…全身的鳞片化为眼角两抹诱人的金。他甚至没有注意到那个少年朝他拉开了弓箭…  
此后是一片模糊…待到他意识清醒之时早已回到了父亲的领地。父亲责备他的疏忽和鲁莽。  
“龙族的箭留下的伤口是无法愈合的！”父亲指着他左臂的伤口训斥道，“这样的情况都能受伤，让我怎么放心把魔族交给你统领。”  
他无心听父亲的警告，费力地回忆今天所见到的少年，他只是记得那个人有这黑金色的长发，巨大到可以遮住天空的翅膀以及…  
他似乎第一次感觉到了那个名为爱情的因素在心里萌发生长。  
听上去有些荒唐…爱上龙族的人…甚至不知道那个人活了多久…连面容都记不清楚。又或许之后的几百年里还会成为敌人…那把弓箭射出的箭矢说不准还会刺进自己的胸膛。  
可一切都只是或许不是吗？  
他开始不断地想念他，用各种方式企图增加对他的了解，可除了知道他是龙，他对他仍旧一无所知。  
他站在宫殿的顶端，遥望着万里之外的龙族领地，看着从半空俯冲而下的龙族们…  
或许有一个是那个人呢？  
当他接过父亲那代表权力的权杖的时候，听闻那个人同样顺利地成为了龙族的首领，一个疯狂的念头在他脑海中突然闪过。  
我们，再见一面好吗？  
Ⅱ  
权志龙站在山顶上看着那个离自己的领地越来越近的人。  
错不了的…又是他。  
“三百年前找死还没找够吗？”权志龙挑起一抹轻蔑的笑容，紧接着又收起了笑容，跃下山顶…后背在跃下山崖的瞬间张开了一双黑金色的巨型双翼。权志龙额头上的两只小犄角迅速生长变形，俊美的少年在这一刻变成了一头龙。  
“哦…主人亲自来迎接了吗？”崔胜铉看到远方飞来的巨龙，摸了摸自己盘羊一样卷曲的角，“三百年前可不是这么可爱的人呢。”  
“滚出去。”权志龙在崔胜铉  
面前恢复人形，“这不是你们魔族随便撒野的地方。”  
“啊…抱歉…只是散步而已。”崔胜铉看着权志龙黑色的眼睛，“你看我什么都没有带。”  
崔胜铉头上巨大的盘羊角也在他说话的瞬间缩小了，看起来并没有攻击性。  
“少和我废话。”权志龙的左手重新变成了龙爪的模样，“我觉得魔王大人今天可不想打架吧？”  
“是啊…我今天不想。”崔胜铉红色的眸子逐渐蒙上了一层紫色，“打起来的话会难弄吧？”  
“你是故意找茬吗？”权志龙不耐烦地活动脖颈，“魔族已经闲到这个地步了？”  
“事实上我今天是来谈正事的。”崔胜铉见权志龙没有打架的意思，“总是打架毕竟不好吧，和解怎么样？”  
“哈？”  
“我说…我们…和解？”崔胜铉做了个手势。  
“我就这么随便相信你说的话，你有什么保证吗？”权志龙听崔胜铉还是有诚意的，恢复了正常形态坐在石头高台上，“就算签订盟约也不能这么…”  
“有一个，你嫁给我。”  
“……？？？？？”  
“如果不愿意还有别的选项，我来娶你。”  
“……”这届魔王真的不是个傻子吗？！？！  
“滚不滚？!？？？？”权志龙一副要把自己坐着的石头举起来砸死崔胜铉的表情。  
“那你为什么脸红啊？”  
“…犄角也红了…你真的没事吗？”  
“…”  
“看来龙族真的也会发烧啊…你病得那么重，要不要…”  
“滚出去！”权志龙感觉到自己的体温正在直线上升，恨不能把面前这个不知道为什么就跑来挑衅自己的魔族混蛋撕碎。  
“哦…生气了。”崔胜铉抬起左手，黑色的羽翼从身后展开，“还是说你害羞了？”  
“我现在就把你那个碍事的羊角割下来。”权志龙虽然冲着崔胜铉放狠话，但并没有变为龙的形态，“难得今天心情好，我不想发脾气。”  
“唔…看起来你不是很想接受这个条件。”崔胜铉也不生气，抬头望着坐在比自己高出几倍的石头上的小龙，黑金色的犄角和鳞片反射太阳的光，这个喜欢居高临下观察自己的小东西他怎么也不想放过。  
“你现在从这里离开我还能原谅你…”权志龙感觉自己像是在和智障说话。  
“可是我们今天什么也没有谈成…这么就回去了？”  
“你想怎样？”  
“很简单，我想娶你。”  
“我真的怀疑你是没事来找事的，先生。”权志龙用看傻子一样的眼神看着崔胜铉。  
“如果不行的话那…”崔胜铉露出一副遗憾的表情，转身打算离开。  
“慢走不送。”权志龙摸了摸自己的犄角，发现太阳已经将他们晒得热乎乎。他的犄角比起崔胜铉那种巨型盘羊小了很多，他也不止一次怀疑崔胜铉低头的时候会不会向前栽倒。  
总之他是来闹腾的？那么这样最好。  
不对…不太好的预感在脑内闪过，这个人…绝对没这么简单就会回去。  
龙族的精锐战士有预知未来的能力，虽然只是很小的一部分，但也足以在战争的时候占据上风。权志龙虽然一直在大大小小的战争中立功无数，但是他仍然对预知未来的能力表现得很迟钝，前代首领将这一能力修炼到极致，自己或许…到死都做不到。  
权志龙拼命想感知到那个人的下一个动作，但无论如何也猜不透这个离自己越来越远的人，可身体却不听大脑的指控，扇动双翼朝着崔胜铉冲去…  
大概是龙族与魔族数千年的战争所致，龙族已经对魔族的入侵有了条件反射，权志龙的双手在接触到崔胜铉的前一秒化为龙爪，却在将要碰触到那双盘羊巨角的时候感觉到了突然的束缚。  
眼前崔胜铉身影消失，脖颈传来的不适和拘束感让权志龙一下子就明白自己上了套。  
崔胜铉站在自己刚才坐过的石头上，带着一抹捉摸不透的笑容，安静地看着权志龙。  
项圈！被魔族特制的项圈封住的异族将失去战斗力，魔族拥有的坐骑便是通过这种狩猎得到的。而被项圈禁锢的龙族则是无法变为龙的形态。那群该死的东西最懂得诱惑，权志龙忘记了魔族的能力，狩猎对于他们来说就像碾死一只蚂蚁那样简单。  
权志龙的双翼用不上力气，只能拼命拉扯项圈的链条试图逃脱。手无法变成龙爪，权志龙柔软的掌心已经被链条磨出了血迹。  
“混蛋！”权志龙低声骂着，项圈的束缚让他说话的声音都变小了很多，“要不是我…”  
“要不是什么？”崔胜铉突然出现在权志龙身后，黑色的双翼承接住权志龙的身体，“你知道你这样子多么可爱吗？”  
“滚开！不要碰我！”权志龙的手被崔胜铉钳制住，原本的打斗现在看上去反倒是像权志龙整个人趴在崔胜铉的怀里。  
“哦？你挣脱开的话…我就放你走。”崔胜铉用魔族特有的低沉嗓音在权志龙耳边低语，“或者说…你喜欢这样？”  
“唔…”权志龙用尽全力甩开崔胜铉的手，尽力扇动双翼往远处去，可那项圈就好像一块大石头压在自己身上，移动都变得困难。  
这个人…早知道…权志龙当初恨自己怎么没有用那把弓箭射穿他的胸膛，而是不偏不正地射在了左臂…  
而且…以自己现在这样根本拿不起那把弓箭，更不用说拉开了。  
不行…要想办法离开他身边…权志龙只觉得头脑发热，身体完全没了抵抗的意思。魔族的能力除去战斗时所使用的那些他还真的没有见识过多少。他更是没有和上一代魔王交手过，对于现在的崔胜铉，他也没把握取胜…  
这里是边境，把他引到龙族聚集地的话…没等权志龙考虑完，崔胜铉就已经开始对权志龙动手动脚。  
“松…松手…”权志龙呼出的气息也带着奇怪的味道。  
“你想把我引到人多的地方？”崔胜铉舔了舔尖利的牙齿，“他们根本没办法认出我…在他们眼里，我也是龙族…”  
你以为魔族是靠着什么在各个空间肆意作乱？  
“你到底…想怎么样？”权志龙身体早就放弃了抵抗，快要软成一滩水了。  
“你住在哪里呢？”崔胜铉满意地露出笑容，恶魔的牙齿啃咬权志龙耳后的皮肤，令后者欲罢不能。  
我的小东西。  
Ⅲ  
或许当初的决定就是错误的。  
权志龙的手被崔胜铉绑住，衣物被一件一件脱去，权志龙无助地躺在平日能带给自己安慰的床榻上，光裸的身体接触到冰凉的空气和崔胜铉炽热的气息，让他无所适从。  
三百年前…他从没想过这个人今天会回来，成为魔王…他只是在打算将箭射向那个魔族少年的心脏时手抖了一下…  
他看着魔族少年的双翼无力承受主人的重量，那些魔族士兵慌张的样子让他更加确认这不是一般的魔族少年。  
是的了，上一代魔王的儿子，如今的崔胜铉。权志龙在拉开弓箭那一瞬间被少年英俊的面容与深邃的紫色瞳孔所吸引，那时他的盘羊角还没有那么巨大，是个完全青涩的孩子，比自己年轻得太多。  
权志龙听到了身后传来的欢呼声，他能猜到这次他们赢得了这场战役的胜利，他应该是这场战役里最大的功臣，可他怎么也高兴不起来。这也是龙族的人们第一次看到那个已经被无数人认定是下代首领的人在宴会上闷闷不乐，同之前在人群中欢呼的权志龙判若两人。  
权志龙坐在宴会会场的角落里，望着杯中的酒发呆。他也搞不懂自己为什么会因为魔族而感到失落。  
恨自己为什么要对他拉开弓箭…更恨自己为什么要射伤那个人…龙族的箭上无法愈合但是…  
他似乎还有办法！权志龙放下酒杯匆忙离开了会场，眼角黑金色的鳞片隐约浮现…  
“唔嗯…”眼前突然的黑暗将权志龙的思绪拉回到现在，崔胜铉的手遮住了权志龙的双眼，低声在权志龙耳边念着咒语一样的东西，等崔胜铉的手拿开时权志龙什么也看不到，眼睛好像被黑色的布蒙上。  
“你做了什么…”  
“增加一点乐趣，亲爱的。”崔胜铉亲吻权志龙的耳朵，“黑暗中的身体难道不是更可爱吗？”  
“别玩这种该死的恶作剧…啊…”权志龙感觉到崔胜铉正在拉扯项圈的锁链，权志龙的身体发烫，鳞片也完全不受控制地从下颚，面颊以及前额冒了出来。  
“哎呀…这是怎么了？”崔胜铉将权志龙拉入自己的怀里，啃咬下颚的金色鳞片，鳞片是任何龙族的敏感点，只是用舌头轻轻地碰一下权志龙就已经扭动着身体发出细碎的呻吟声了。  
“啊…别碰…哈…”权志龙挺起腰，胸前的两点红色被崔胜铉拉扯揉捏，早已像小石子一样硬。现在的他只能靠感觉猜测崔胜铉在做什么，眼睛还是完全看不到，这种失明一样的感觉权志龙再也不想有第二次了。  
“龙族的身体都是这么敏感的？还是说…”崔胜铉玩弄权志龙的犄角，“龙族的首领其实是第一次做这种事情？”  
“我没有！”权志龙的反应很激烈，在崔胜铉怀里挣扎，“要做的话就…”  
权志龙意识到自己说错了话，“我没有…”  
“想做吗？”  
“唔…”浮现出的鳞片被反复挑逗，权志龙的脑子里乱成一团，捆住的手更无法动弹，“不…不想。”  
“真伤脑筋…为什么我会喜欢你这种口是心非的小东西呢？”崔胜铉解开了权志龙捆绑的双手，“三百年前朝我拉开那把弓箭的时候可不是这样的。”  
“…”权志龙的视线逐渐恢复，待到他能看清周边的事物是发现坐在崔胜铉怀里的自己一丝不挂，害羞地无所适从。崔胜铉还是不想取下来权志龙脖颈上的项圈，他还是更喜欢挑逗一下到手的猎物，他是第一个猎获了龙的魔族，他想用更多的时间来驯化这个小东西。  
“真是伤脑筋…我为什么要救你这个混蛋小子。”权志龙学着崔胜铉的语气，解开了崔胜铉系好的领结。  
混蛋…已经顶到了。权志龙感觉到有什么东西正顶着自己的下身，谁知道魔族的那个东西是什么做的，性欲快和种马相当了。  
“是啊…那天真是辛苦啊，尾巴这么藏着不累吗？”  
“你早就知道？！”  
“不然呢？”魔王的笑容让权志龙脊背发凉。  
他还是太小看这个死小子了。  
Ⅳ  
权志龙那天从会场跑出去，夜晚是满月，他黑色的鳞片变成了完全的金色，权志龙取下一片纯金色的鳞片，放在手里轻声念咒语，金色的鳞片瞬间变成了粉末状的物体。  
权志龙将粉末放进玻璃瓶，随便从架子上拿了一个斗篷披好，遮住自己和魔族不同的犄角与尾巴，绕开守卫把手的关卡一路飞进了魔族的王城。  
所有人知道龙族造成的伤口无法用正常的药治愈，可是几乎连龙族自己的人都不知道真正能治愈伤口的正是他们自己身上的龙鳞。满月之时接触到月光的鳞片会掉落，这样的鳞片正是制作药品的最好原料。  
“在那里…”权志龙看到正站在露台上的崔胜铉，想着怎么接近他才能不突兀。  
“多好的月亮啊…”崔胜铉伸出手想接触自天空洒下的月光，“今天他们还在和狼族打仗吧。”  
“狼族满月会变成狼人，魔族根本不是他们的对手。”  
“啊…”崔胜铉回头发现自己身后站着一个个子小小的人，披着斗篷，“你是谁？”  
“我是魔王大人派来的药师，魔王大人让我来查看您的伤口。”  
“龙族造成的伤不是不能治愈吗？”  
“治愈率很低罢了，我有治愈箭伤的办法。”权志龙尽量让自己的声音听起来没那么紧张，从口袋里拿出那瓶金色的粉末，“您的伤口…在左臂是吗？”  
“哦…是这样的。”崔胜铉带权志龙回到房间，脱下衣服露出伤口。  
权志龙看着崔胜铉的身体，竟然开始脸红。手也不听话地抖。  
“药师你怎么了？”崔胜铉看出了点异样。  
“没…没什么。”权志龙做了一次深呼吸，将粉末涂在崔胜铉的伤口上，本来十分狰狞的伤口因为覆盖了粉末而逐渐消失。  
“唔…这么神奇，这是什么药？”  
“是我特质的药粉。”  
“对了药师…屋里这么热，你还要穿着斗篷吗？”  
“…我该走了。”  
“等等！”崔胜铉追着权志龙到露台上，却没有看到后者的身影，“这里这么高他是去哪里了？”  
到处都没有人，那个药师就这么人间蒸发了…崔胜铉无意间发现地上躺着一个亮晶晶的东西。  
“这是…”崔胜铉捡起那枚晶亮的鳞片。  
龙鳞？！  
“啊…这样藏都被你发现了吗…”权志龙露出无奈的笑容，摘掉崔胜铉的领结扔到一边，“老子当年就是看不得你这个小崽子这么死了。”  
“所以我才来感谢你不是吗？”崔胜铉吻向权志龙的腰一侧，权志龙轻轻颤抖，发出一声满足的喘息。  
“我可不觉得…这是什么感谢…”权志龙此刻也完全不去想那个项圈什么时候才能被摘到，崔胜铉的手抚摸自己的身体是的感觉他是十分喜欢的。  
说起来他并不是不想和面前的这个魔王发生这种关系。从他匆匆离开了魔族的王城之后崔胜铉的身影就在他脑海里挥之不去。  
“滚开…”权志龙有时候会烦躁地咒骂，他不能因为一个魔族的小子乱了方寸。算起来他怎么也要比那个小家伙大七八十岁，恋爱这方面却完全是白痴。在结束了日常任务之后的权志龙尝尝站在边境线上看着魔族的领地。  
只是看看…万一遇到了呢…  
再后来，当欲望已经没办法克制的时候，他开始试着将自己的尾巴探进自己的身体，一面幻想着那个人是怎么样侵犯自己。  
他也忘记什么时候发现尾巴还能做这种羞于启齿的事情，但却越来越乐此不疲。权志龙偶然间知道了崔胜铉的名字，并在晚上呼唤那个人的名字。而将尾巴插入身体抽动时，呻吟混合了喘息开始在房间里回荡，几乎每次都要做到精疲力尽才罢休的权志龙开始对那个人的身体包有一种执着的幻想。  
“唔…不要…啊…”  
“已经快…要去了…嗯…”  
尽量压低自己的声音或者是咬住被角不让声音泄出来，权志龙深怕龙族的其他人会知道自己在做多么色情的事情。权志龙也不知道自己是怎么说出那样的话，但这种不堪入耳的句子一旦出口就像打开了某个开关，一连串地出来。  
“自己做给我看？”崔胜铉抱紧权志龙，“你喜欢这么做吧？”  
“诶？我？”  
“尾巴已经翘起来了哦。”崔胜铉观察到了权志龙身体的变化，饶有兴致地看着晃动的尾巴，龙族的尾巴不论怎么看都是不错的玩具，“你总是用他吗？”  
“唔…”权志龙羞于承认事实，他才不想告诉崔胜铉自己之前一边喊着他的名字一遍高潮的真相。  
“做给我看。”崔胜铉再一次命令权志龙，这次权志龙没有反抗，乖乖地离开崔胜铉的怀抱坐在床上，一只手手抚摸兴奋的黑金色尾巴，一只手缓慢地旋转入粉嫩的后穴。  
“唔…”手指进入后下身的排异感让权志龙呻吟出声，但并没有因此停止，反而是把手指进入甬道的更深处，权志龙仰起头呼吸混合了浓重的荷尔蒙的空气，等到身体不再有强烈的反应之后开始缓慢地抽动手指。  
崔胜铉则是在一旁安静地看着，与其说是观看不如说是欣赏，这个他日思夜想的小宝贝如今正对自己打开双腿，露出最隐秘的部位，犄角因为快感有些发红，权志龙的双颊泛着樱桃一样的颜色，双唇微张，完全给人想吻下去的冲动。  
等到手指将后穴扩张到够湿滑的时候，权志龙将尾巴拉至身前，忐忑不安地看了一眼崔胜铉，闭上眼睛将尾巴的前段塞进了后穴…  
“啊…”尾巴的前段进入身体权志龙继续将尾巴往里推进，“不行…太粗了…嗯啊…”  
“鳞片在刮…啊…里面…”权志龙面朝崔胜铉趴下，抬起腰部，手则拿着尾巴快速抽动，樱桃红的双颊渐渐变成了潮红色，权志龙也顾不得这样有多羞耻，放开了声音用尾巴玩弄自己一塌糊涂的后穴。  
“哈…怎么会…顶到了…啊—”权志龙在将尾巴抽出的时候崔胜铉突然伸手将尾巴继续插入，尾巴上的龙鳞因为受到刺激立了起来，直接顶到了最深处。  
“呜…”权志龙带着哭腔乞求崔胜铉将尾巴拔出来，立起来的龙鳞在拔出来的时候不停搜刮内壁，权志龙在尾巴退出身体的同时倒在了床上，身前的东西因为快感而充血立起。  
后穴因尾巴的退出而变得空虚，权志龙不满地扭动身体，希望崔胜铉来填满自己。  
“尾巴这么舒服吗？”  
“唔嗯…不如你的舒服…”权志龙也顾不得什么魔族与龙族的世仇，亲吻崔胜铉的嘴唇，扭着腰部引诱崔胜铉。乳头因为刚才的摩擦变得通红，“进来…给我…”  
“难得宝贝这么主动…那么”崔胜铉扯开了衣服的扣子，“说‘操我’？”  
“嗯…求你…操我…”权志龙双手环住崔胜铉的脖颈，乖顺地重复崔胜铉的话，看着崔胜铉解开腰带，略带兴奋地张开嘴巴。  
“龙族的首领都是这么的骚吗？”崔胜铉将手指塞进权志龙嘴里，“还是说只有你…”  
“我没有…”权志龙口齿不清地回应崔胜铉，现在的他连含住这个人的手指都忍不住浮想联翩。  
“想被做吗？”  
“嗯…啊…想…啊—”权志龙还没来得及说完，身后传来一阵激烈的快感让他一下子射了出来。  
大脑完全被快感占据，高潮刚过的身体还要承受后穴的抽插，权志龙后悔刚才和崔胜铉调情，犄角上满是汗珠，还被崔胜铉不停地吸吮挑逗。  
“怎么样，小骚货？”崔胜铉啃咬权志龙的犄角和鳞片，“尾巴和我…那个更好？”  
“你的…更…唔…”权志龙双手抓着床单，自己的尾巴和崔胜铉根本没办法相提并论，“慢…慢一点…啊…”  
“哦？刚才是谁想让我快些的？”  
“我没说…”  
“这样么…”崔胜铉停止了动作，“那么我们不做了…”  
“别…”权志龙不知道说什么好，那个还留在自己身体里的东西还在涨大，“我…等等！啊…”  
没想到崔胜铉只是在骗自己，在权志龙刚露出不舍的表情时崔胜铉抱起权志龙坐在自己的身上，抬起权志龙的腰部，紧接着放下。  
“要坏掉了…别…别这样。”  
“看看你这个样子，要是被龙族其他人看到，他们的首领在和魔族做这种事情…”  
“别说了…”  
“当初见面的时候有没有想过今天会被我做到浪叫呢？小宝贝？”  
“就算是这样我也不会…嗯啊…哈…好深…”权志龙被不停肿胀的东西整根插入又整根拔出，呻吟声比刚才又大了不少。  
“不会怎样？难道你不想每天都这样？”  
“不…哈啊…停下来…要去了…”  
“要去了么？刚才才去过一次…嗯…真是个十足的小浪货。”崔胜铉的语气略带嫌弃，“如果让龙族其他人看看你这个样子会怎么样？”  
“不行…求你不要…呵嗯…”权志龙害怕崔胜铉真的做些什么，“啊…再…快一点…求你…”  
“说点什么，小东西。”  
“嗯…唔…”  
“说你被干的真爽，乖~”  
“唔…我…嗯嗯…啊…”权志龙已经没办法完整重复崔胜铉的句子。  
“爽不爽？”  
“嗯嗯…爽…”  
“还想不想要？”  
“想…想要…”权志龙的眼泪开始止不住地流，“求你…干我…啊…”  
权志龙隐约中看到崔胜铉的左臂伤口处发着金色的光，那是他为他涂抹药粉的地方龙鳞会在遇到主人是发出光来迎合主人，但这样的光现在看起来竟然十分色情。  
权志龙的声音逐渐变得嘶哑，面颊多了两道泪痕，全身遍布粉色紫色的吻痕和淤青，粉色的肉穴被弄的乱七八糟，沾满了晶莹的体液和爱液。  
“唔…要去…”权志龙被崔胜铉压在身下，跪趴在床上，“啊…哈啊…快要去了…”  
“宝贝…想不想被射在里面？”  
“等等…不行…”  
“不行？怎么？”  
“因为…因为…啊——”权志龙身体一颤，白浊的液体滴在床单上，“别…别在里面。”  
崔胜铉重新将权志龙抱在怀里，更大力地挺进抽出，身体相撞发出啪啪的水声让权志龙的脸变得更红了。  
“唔…唔…啊啊…好棒…”权志龙喃喃自语，“好粗…好棒…哈啊…要死掉了…不要…唔…”  
“说着不要，下面的小嘴可是一直在吸的呀…”  
“唔唔…”  
“来…要签订盟约吗？”崔胜铉拉起权志龙的手亲吻，“以魔族之王与龙族首领之命，从今日起…”  
“两族…停止战争…龙族…与魔族平等共处…唔啊…”权志龙接着崔胜铉话继续说。  
“龙族首领是否答应先前的要求？”  
“是…啊——”权志龙在说出同意的同时，犄角瞬间变大，黑色的瞳孔泛着深紫色，两颗尖牙和巨大的双翼一同露出，龙翼上印上了魔族特有的标志。  
“那么，我的王后…”崔胜铉亲吻权志龙变大后的犄角，“今天也要和我一起做下去吗？”  
一股热流从后穴绽出，权志龙看着崔胜铉变成了红色的眼瞳，点头，继续同崔胜铉接吻…  
那天，他的小龙终于变成了他一个人的小龙。  
他的魔王也成为了他一个人的王…  
TBC

Ⅴ  
不知道这是不是一件好事，可魔族的大小统领看到王座上的魔王怀中那个衣衫不整的龙族时，还是下意识皱起了眉。  
特别是在每周一次的会议上，龙族的出现让他们很是难受。  
少年拥有龙族特有的犄角和瞳孔的颜色…甚至连眼角的黑金色鳞片也丝毫不收敛，这个龙族人就这样出现在魔族的领地，还躺在魔王的怀里肆无忌惮地玩魔王的戒指。  
“喜欢？”崔胜铉把戒指摘下来递给权志龙，“送你了。”  
“啊…”权志龙拿过崔胜铉的方形祖母绿戒指，“太少了…”  
“少？”  
“你有那么多戒指。”  
“那…都送给你…”崔胜铉撩起权志龙黑金色的发丝亲吻。  
“这…陛下…”生有蝠翼的统领实在是看不下去那个龙族的任性，“今天…”  
“嗯？对了，你们为什么没有一个人说话？”  
“因为…”鸦统领看了一眼同样在看着自己的龙族少年，“陛下…虽无法知晓您的想法，但是让龙族出现在王城里…实在是不妥。”“啊…难道我还没有告诉你们吗？”崔胜铉露出了然的神情，抱起权志龙让他坐在自己的腿上，“介绍一下，龙族首领，也是…王后殿下。”  
“什么？！”崔胜铉的话让在座的各位都惊呼出声。  
“各位听起来好像不太开心…你们对龙族就这么痛恨吗？”  
“陛下！两族之间的矛盾毕竟不是几句话就能解释清楚的，况且…战争多年…”  
“如果和解的话…就没有意见了吧？”权志龙抱住崔胜铉，回过头回答统领的问题，“宣誓并且建立盟约…况且我人都在这里，还想怎么做才好？”  
“…”  
“如果还是不放心的话…”崔胜铉有点不开心地眯起眼睛，尖尖的牙齿咬破了食指的前端，龙的犄角在瞬间变长长大，巨大的双翼从身后展开，和嵌着黑金色鳞片的尾巴一同展现在众人面前，龙翼上印刻着崔胜铉留下的魔族印记，统领看到魔王的印记后一言不发，他们已经无权再干涉首领之间的交易和约定，眼下能做的只有继续为魔王效力。  
“放心了吗？”权志龙恢复了正常形态，“我不会做什么无聊的事情的，龙族也不是以打架为乐的流氓。”  
众人仍是十分担心龙族成为王后的事情，可当他们看到权志龙带领龙族一众士兵轻而易举地战胜了令魔族头疼已久的兽人族时，一切似乎没有变得那么坏。  
龙族的战斗力惊人，似乎天生就掌握了各种战斗方式，龙族的首领更是从各种厮杀中站到最后的精英，只是与他拥有的力量不同，权志龙看上去并不强大甚至给人他很好欺负的错觉。但当权志龙轻而易举地拉开连崔胜铉都要费很大功夫才能拉开的弓箭时…就没人这么想了。  
至少没有人会再这么担心两族关系的问题…不过之后发生的事情也有够让人头疼的了。  
每天晚上巡逻的侍卫都能听到从魔王的寝殿传出的奇怪声音…  
“嗯…不行…太快了…停…停下”  
“…啊…嗯…”  
“宝贝你分神了…”  
“我没有…哈啊…别…好痛…”  
虽然侍卫表示已经尽力过滤掉这些声音，但是…还是忍不住想再听几句。毕竟魔王和王后的生活是…有那么一点令人遐想的。  
权志龙以为一切能在自己进入王城之后改变很多，事实上他的想法是完全错误的，崔胜铉不仅没有收敛，反倒变本加厉。耍流氓也是越来越明目张胆。  
“都说了今天不想做…”从龙族领地解决了一些小纠纷的权志龙刚回到王城就被崔胜铉抱在怀里亲吻嘴唇和面颊，“好累…”  
“唔，上一次也这么说。”崔胜铉露出遗憾的表情，“既然累了那么…就不做了。”  
“你今天竟然这么通情达理？”权志龙和崔胜铉开玩笑，一边解开外衣去了浴室。可刚关上浴室的门，一阵奇怪的感觉贯穿全身，从头到脚有一种麻酥酥的感觉，权志龙反射性地蹲下身，空虚感潮水一般地涌来，再次起身时权志龙发现镜子里的自己早已面色潮红。  
该死的…这是什么反应。权志龙摸了摸自己的犄角，烫得吓人，如果不是身体还算听话，权志龙会怀疑自己现在得了重感冒。  
权志龙跨进浴池，靠着池沿，希望水能将自己的异样抚平，然而这并没有什么用处，流水的刺激反而让自己跨间的小东西也翘了起来。权志龙不知道问题出在哪里，自然也没有很好的办法解决，只能伸出手轻轻套弄，甜腻的呻吟声从口中溢出，落在浴池中，不知道什么时候从身后出现的尾巴也在身后的甬道口前打转。  
权志龙这次并不这么想用尾巴来满足自己，有了上次的事情之后他开始把尾巴隐藏起来，权志龙整个人悬浮在水中，碰不到浴池的底，现在除了崔胜铉或许没有什么东西能让自己的躁动平稳下来。权志龙的声音提高了一个八度，一股热流从手中绽出。索性浴池的水是不断流动的，不至于被这些东西弄脏。  
他想要…他现在有点后悔拒绝了崔胜铉，但身体却不断催促他冲出浴室抱紧崔胜铉，在他耳边说那些不堪入耳的话。  
再三思考之下权志龙抓过浴巾披好，打开了浴室门，此时崔胜铉正站在窗边欣赏王城外的夜景，手里拿着四分之一满的红酒杯。  
“啊，洗好了吗？”崔胜铉发现了权志龙的异样,“志龙…怎么了？脸为什么这么红？”  
“我…”权志龙靠近崔胜铉，魔王的味道让他的身体更加渴求他的进入，“抱我。”  
“首领也会撒娇吗？”崔胜铉摸到权志龙面颊的时候还是由于  
温度缩了一下手，“怎么会…这么烫？发烧了吗？”  
“我只是…”  
“我现在就叫医士过来。”崔胜铉将权志龙打横抱起，放在床上，自己在转身的瞬间被权志龙再次抱住。  
“我好奇怪，身体在变热。”权志龙在崔胜铉耳边低语，“拜托…我想要你…把我弄的一团糟。”  
权志龙坐在床上的姿势极其诱人，崔胜铉看着刚才还抱怨劳累的爱人现在正欲求不满地央求自己。  
从浴巾里露出来的半截尾巴，被涨痛翘起的物件顶起的浴巾一角此刻完全尽收眼底，崔胜铉当然想现在就让这头小龙兴奋地浪叫出声。但魔族的本性让他决定再晚些满足这个小可爱。  
“想要？”崔胜铉将手伸进浴巾玩弄权志龙立起的乳粒，“已经这么硬了吗？”  
“唔唔…嗯啊…想要…”权志龙张开嘴巴完全不收敛那些呻吟。  
“自己做点什么让我也兴奋起来？”崔胜铉俯下身子在权志龙耳边说道，“我的王后，今晚也不会让我失望吧？”  
权志龙吞下唾液，伸手解开了崔胜铉的裤子，因为权志龙的诱惑而立起的东西在裤子被解开的瞬间跳出来“啪”地打在了权志龙脸上，放在以前的性爱里权志龙肯定会生气，但这次这个小小的意外却让他更加兴奋，他有点担心自己没办法将这么硕大的东西完全吞进去，权志龙尝试着张开了嘴，在舌头碰到那炽热东西的顶端时，他感觉自己马上就会进入高潮，这是他第一次做这种事情，龙族尖尖的牙齿摩擦着肉柱，权志龙一边舔弄一边将它送得更深，身体在将那东西送入的同时也在微微抖动，刺激性极强的荷尔蒙的气味让权志龙头晕目眩，他开始发出口齿不清的喘息和呻吟，并尽力张大嘴巴让抽送没那么困难。  
这个东西…是怎么进入自己的身体并且自如的抽送的…权志龙不敢想自己的后穴每次都会变成什么乱七八糟的样子。  
崔胜铉看着权志龙一点点将那东西放入口中，发出了低沉而满足的感叹，爱人的小嘴似乎想尽力做的更好，在退出时意犹未尽地吸吮它的前端，权志龙的主动让崔胜铉有些惊喜，这还是他第一次见到这样的权志龙，完全没有了倔强的小脾气，顺从地为自己做着这些事情。  
既然这样…崔胜铉挑起一抹不怀好意的笑，突然伸手摁住权志龙的脑袋，本来应缓慢吞入的东西一下子插进权志龙的喉咙深处，权志龙由于惊讶和慌张睁大了眼睛，但听到崔胜铉的笑声之后很快恢复了正常。  
坏人…权志龙的眼前出现一层水雾，朦朦胧胧，随后在口中爆出的液体让他的心里也放松了不少。大量的液体留在自己口中，权志龙想吐掉，可他的身体却像失去控制一般地吞掉了那些白色的浊液。  
“好吃？”崔胜铉抱起权志龙走近窗台，亲吻权志龙红润发肿的嘴唇。  
“…”权志龙眼神迷离，看着崔胜铉，点头。掩体的浴巾已经被弄的脏兮兮，权志龙由崔胜铉引导着站在窗台旁，沉下腰抬起脚，露出了粉红色的肉穴。  
“做的真棒，王后想要什么奖励？”崔胜铉将剩下的红酒倒在权志龙的脊背上，暗红的酒液在权志龙白皙的肌肤上滑动，甚至沾在了嫩红的乳头上，“还是说，要我进去呢？”  
“哼嗯…进来…快…”权志龙的手伸向肉穴，催促着崔胜铉进行下一步。  
“真是美味啊…这大概是世界上最甘甜的酒了。”崔胜铉拍打权志龙的臀瓣，将刚才已经涨大的东西插入权志龙的身体。  
“哈啊——啊啊…”权志龙发出兴奋的声音，跨间的东西射出一股白色的液体，沾在落地窗帘上。  
“王后弄脏了窗帘…这可怎么办？”崔胜铉打趣高潮的权志龙，“王后要用身体来偿还才行。”  
“嗯啊…哈…”高潮过后的权志龙说不出话，下意识抓紧了崔胜铉的手。  
权志龙扶着窗台，低下头不敢看外面的景象，眼角的鳞片随着身体的晃动发出金色的光。尾巴被崔胜铉拿在手里把玩，身上冰凉的红酒已经被体温暖热，崔胜铉一面抽送权志龙体内的东西一面舔着权志龙身上的红酒。权志龙喜欢崔胜铉的舌头触碰自己肌肤的感觉，每一次接触都让他惊声尖叫。  
进到最深处，再整根抽出，每次这样激烈的抽送都会弄的权志龙险些昏过去，长时间这样的站立，权志龙的双腿有些酸痛。崔胜铉掰着权志龙的下颚，让他看王城外的夜晚。  
“不要…会有人看到…嗯哼…哈啊…别这么…大力…”  
“那又怎样？我的王后我难道不可以宠吗？”崔胜铉啃咬权志龙的耳朵，又加快了速度，弄的权志龙开始发出更高的声音。“不要…不要在这里…去床上…”权志龙已经没力气支撑身体，恳求崔胜铉去床上继续。  
“啊…唔啊…嗯…”躺在床上的权志龙面对着崔胜铉，同爱人疯狂地接吻，直到吻至窒息才分开，肉穴里已经因为  
刚才的高潮而被那些液体填满，每次都会随着抽动带出一些，滴在床单上，权志龙的双腿被崔胜铉抬起架在肩上，完全失去了主动权，此刻的他除了呻吟和扭动身体，已经做不了其他的事情了。  
“好棒…那里被填满了…”权志龙抱住崔胜铉的脖颈，断断续续地说着，“这么棒…那么大…唔啊…在动…哈啊…再…再快一点…嗯哼…不够…还要…”  
“还要？你这小东西今天是想榨干我吗？”崔胜铉拍了拍权志龙的脸，“如果龙族的男人也能怀孕就好了…”  
“啊…啊…唔嗯…”权志龙听到了崔胜铉的话，脸突然一红，接着又被濒临高潮的快感支配。  
“射在里面，让你怀孕…”崔胜铉对着权志龙说着看似异想天开的话，“让你生我的孩子…魔族与龙族的孩子…”  
“嗯啊…”权志龙想告诉崔胜铉什么，但还是放弃了开口，他想听崔胜铉继续说下去，那些听上去下流色情的话语此刻成了他的最爱。  
“呐，志龙也想怀孕吗？”  
“啊…为什么…这么说…嗯…”  
“因为喜欢…喜欢这样的志龙…”崔胜铉停住了动作，抱紧权志龙，“要在里面吗？”  
“唔啊…射在里面…嗯哼…啊啊——”  
在权志龙发出再一次高亢的声音的同时将那些液体射进了最深处。“如果这么做王后或许会怀孕的吧…”崔胜铉舔弄权志龙的耳垂，退出了爱人的身体，“今天…真是让人惊喜。”  
“唔…”权志龙感觉到那些液体并没有在后穴的甬道里停留多久，而是进入了更深的地方。权志龙躺在床上，身体各处都沾着白色的浊液，他还是微微张开嘴巴，呼吸那些掺杂了性爱味道的空气。只是小腹传来了一种奇怪的热感，让他感到十分陌生。  
这不禁开始让他相信小时候听到的传闻。  
而这个传闻也在两个月后得到了证实。  
Ⅵ  
权志龙发现自己越来越奇怪，头疼脑热不说，战斗力竟然开始直线下滑，甚至连弓箭都拉不开一毫米，更不用说拿着长枪从高空直冲而下了。  
龙族人普遍认为首领只是太劳累，于是劝权志龙休息，因为最近权志龙只要一碰到枕头没多久就会睡着，而且睡觉的时间越来越长，醒来后还会感觉睡不醒而更加想睡。不仅如此，食量也变小了，看到肉类的食物竟然有了呕吐的冲动。他可不想做那种每天吃沙拉的龙，况且也没有龙能忍受能天吃沙拉。  
崔胜铉担心坏了，找遍了王城里所有的医士和药师，可是所有人都查不出权志龙到底怎么了。  
或许是太累了吧，最近要处理的事情一直很多，权志龙这么告诉崔胜铉，他不想让崔胜铉分心，毕竟过不了几天魔族会再一次征讨狼人族，这注定是一个不轻松的战役，若是崔胜铉分心的话…  
“好些了吗？”  
“还好…”权志龙从床上坐起来，靠在崔胜铉肩膀上，“不用担心我。”  
“你这副样子我怎么可能不担心啊…”  
“龙族可不是这么容易生病的。”  
崔胜铉抚摸权志龙柔软的黑发，最近权志龙身上总有一股好闻的奶香，身子也变得软乎乎的，摸起来像一只还在嗷嗷叫的奶猫。  
“快别总是赖在我这里了，你们今天不是要出去了吗？”  
“啊…可是真的没问题吗？志龙你这么一个人在这…”  
“王城这么多侍卫我又不会乱跑。”权志龙轻吻崔胜铉的嘴唇，“没关系，真的没关系。”  
“好吧，照顾好自己。”崔胜铉回吻权志龙的嘴唇，“我很快会回来。”  
他走了吗？等崔胜铉离开房间后权志龙四处张望，确认没有人在之后长舒一口气。  
他不知道该怎么告诉崔胜铉龙族体质的特殊但是…他真的怀孕了。  
发觉这件事情大概是上个月，但是龙族的这种体质也只有同族人才能察觉到，因此和崔胜铉解释起来估计是非常麻烦的。权志龙解开睡衣最底端扣子，低头看已经有些隆起的小腹。  
龙族的雄性会因为某种基因而拥有一次怀孕的机会，不过会有很多的龙族会放弃这次的机会。  
到底为什么会突然怀孕啊…权志龙缩在被子里思考，  
崔胜铉…他…也对…每次都射到里面…即便最后会清理，但是早就来不及了…权志龙的脸突然红了，现在蒙着被子躺在床上的他就像个圆滚滚的球。  
龙族的话会产下蛋来，因此并不需要很长的时间。但是谁知道魔王的崽子该是什么东西。  
和他说吧…但是又不好意思开口，不和他说…怎么可能早晚有一天会发现的。  
罢了，权志龙气呼呼地掀开被子，现在肚子揣着个崽儿做什么都不方便，又不想叫侍卫过来，权志龙推开门走出寝宫，往露台的方向去。他想去吹吹风，这几天呆在屋里快把他憋死了，龙族本就不是喜欢长时间在室内的种族。  
露台的风很清凉，白天的王城和晚上见到的完全是不同的感觉，权志龙抬起头，呼吸王城中的空气可没等自己在露台上站多久，腰部就感觉到被手臂环住。  
“我不是说不要出来吗？”  
“太闷了…”  
“那就…我陪你好吗？”  
“好。”权志龙听到崔胜铉展开双翼的声音，恶魔的羽翼将两个人包裹住。  
“胜铉…或许有些话我不得不和你说了。”权志龙思考在三，还是决定坦白，“但是…如果你一时间没办法接受的话…”  
“是什么？”  
“我怀孕了。”  
“…”  
“…”权志龙转过身观察着崔胜铉的表情，魔王的脸上并没有表现出他预想的惊讶，反而很平和。  
“我知道啊。”  
“等下…你知道？！你怎么会知道？！”惊讶的反倒是权志龙，“只有龙族族人才会知道这件事情你说你知道？！”  
“关于这个…我有看到过相关的记载…并且…我问过龙族的医士。”崔胜铉的表情有点得意，“只是没告诉王后殿下罢了…”  
“你…你不要脸！你怎么私下打听这种事情！”权志龙现在就想撕了崔胜铉，他竟然知道？！而且早就知道？！那自己还担心这么久怎么告诉他！到头来只有自己一个人是傻子？！  
“我的错我的错……王后可不能生气…”崔胜铉笑着摁住去了的手，“毕竟这还是我的孩子呢…”  
“去你的崽子！”  
“好了好了…”  
或许怀孕也不一定是不好的事情，至少他每天不用因为各种琐事累的精疲力尽而且…可以随便使唤崔胜铉。这大概是权志龙最喜欢的一点了。况且被崔胜铉抱着去各处的感觉更是好的不得了，或许是龙族在怀孕期间都会十分依赖配偶的缘故，权志龙一分钟都不想离开崔胜铉。  
“唔…我饿了。”  
“吃沙拉？”  
“该死的我才不要每天吃素！”  
“不然怎么办？你现在连奶酪都吃不下。”  
“该死…”权志龙发脾气，在崔胜铉怀里乱动，他感觉现在的自己不像龙反倒是匹马。  
“算了，我叫人准备了羊奶。”崔胜铉抱着权志龙回到寝宫，屋里的桌子上放着一杯热腾腾的羊奶。权志龙皱着眉尝了一点，“好难喝…”  
“至少你能喝下去…总比闻到牛奶就吐出来好吧。”  
“唔…”权志龙看了看羊奶，又看了看崔胜铉的盘羊角，“呀…你真的是羊吗？”  
“怎么问这个？”  
“因为一直没看到过你的尾巴和耳朵啊。”权志龙默默脑补了崔胜铉长着毛茸茸的耳朵和尾巴的场面，不禁笑出声来，“真的是…如果长出来的话魔王也别做啦太可爱了哈哈哈哈…”  
“呀 一点都不可爱的好吗？”崔胜铉不服气，轻声念着咒语，黑色毛毛的羊耳朵立刻出现，“就是稍微有点…毛茸茸。”  
“可爱死了好吗？！”权志龙伸出手揉崔胜铉的耳朵，“啊……手感一级棒！”  
崔胜铉还是第一次被这样揉耳朵，作为魔王如果带着这种耳朵出现在众人面前的话…恐怕也没什么事威严可言了，于是崔胜铉常年把耳朵和尾巴藏起来，久而久之自己都忘了羊耳朵的事情。  
其实说真的…他也是挺喜欢这个耳朵的。如果他不做魔王的话他会毫不犹豫地把它们露出来。  
如果这个孩子是女孩子…羊耳朵一定很合适吧。  
不过权志龙更想要和他一样帅气的男孩子…  
Ⅶ  
“啊…疼…”权志龙躺在床上，缩着身子不敢动弹，已经是第三个月了，腹部突然在他起床时传来剧痛，权志龙不知道龙族的生殖腔在什么地方，崔胜铉今天去和狼人族和谈，本来就没什么安全感的权志龙现在更害怕了。只能抱住被子无助地扭动身子。  
“好疼…”权志龙眼角流出几滴生理性的泪水，“怎么…一点预兆都没有。”  
“唔…”腹部传来的绞痛让权志龙的身子一颤，手褪去了皮肤的颜色而恢复了龙爪的形态，因为疼痛用光了力气，权志龙已经没有能力再维持人形了。  
还好没有人听到自己的声音，权志龙的身体在不住颤抖，他现在有点讨厌把自己丢在家里离开的崔胜铉。疼痛让他一遍一遍抱怨崔胜铉的缺席。  
“混蛋…竟然扔下我一个人…”  
“要不是这还是我的崽儿我早就…”  
“好疼…疼死了…”权志龙全身的鳞片都在闪光，尾巴拍打着床榻，双翼也在不安分地拍打空气，“再这样下去…会死掉的…”  
求求你…快回来…  
等崔胜铉进入房间是，眼前的景象让他说不出话来:权志龙躺在床上闭着眼睛睡得正沉。尾巴还没来得及收起，龙的尾巴弯成一个圈，圈里放着一黑一灰两颗蛋。  
“这…”崔胜铉坐在权志龙旁边，抚摸还带着温度的蛋，“是孩子吗？”  
不知为何坐在这里的崔胜铉有几分慌乱，他看着那两个小小的蛋，想到他们会被孵出来变成可爱的小宝贝。  
“唔…”权志龙睁开眼睛，看到了坐在床旁的崔胜铉，“你才回来！”  
听上去很生气，但因为身体的虚弱完全无法发脾气 。“抱歉…是我疏忽了…一切都还好吗？”  
“才不好…疼的要命…我快死掉了…为什么龙族的男人一定要怀孕…”权志龙大概是把几个话题放在一起全部说给崔胜铉。  
“这种事情再也不做了…辛苦了…”崔胜铉吻去权志龙眼角的泪珠。权志龙抱住崔胜铉，贪婪地呼吸崔胜铉那熟悉的气味。  
当魔王也没什么不好的，崔胜铉这么想，毕竟除了羊耳朵他还有珍贵的东西。  
他的龙…他要用一生保护的家人。  
他的毕生所爱。  
END

Ⅷ  
“他们好像一动不动的。”权志龙用手戳了戳围在尾巴中间的两颗蛋，“不会是死的蛋吧。”  
“蛋不都是这样的吗？”崔胜铉抚摸权志龙的尾巴，孵化期间的龙族身体的温度要比平常高出很多，权志龙被崔胜铉的手冰得一激灵。  
“难道你不是这么被孵出来的？”崔胜铉打趣  
“那我怎么知道啊？！七百多年前的事情我会记得？”权志龙拍开崔胜铉戳弄蛋壳的手，“别碰！会碰坏的！”  
“嘶，好歹我也是他们的爸…”崔胜铉收回手，重新将权志龙揽进怀里，“你说啊…如果是两个女儿…要去什么名字？”  
“你怎么不说是两个儿子呢？”  
“儿子的话…”崔胜铉还没说完话就看到其中一颗蛋微微地活动了一下。  
“呀！动了！”  
“没有，你骗人。”等权志龙看到的时候蛋已经不再动弹了，“他们到底什么时候才能出来啊…”  
“唔，或许我能帮忙吗？”崔胜铉摸了摸热乎乎的蛋壳，“毕竟你总是这样很累啊。”  
“温度不可以吧…”权志龙用手碰了碰崔胜铉的额头，嗯，很凉，和他现在身体的温度根本没办法相比，于是重新缩进崔胜铉怀里，“权当我最近休息了。”  
“如果保持人形太累的话…变成龙也没什么不行的。”  
“唔，既然你这么说…”权志龙的手在说话的同时化为龙爪，犄角也变大变长，没一会缩在崔胜铉怀里的人就成了一头黑金色的中型龙。权志龙金色的眼睛转了转，干脆闭上准备睡觉。  
“鳞片摸起来反倒不像想象中的那样硬。”崔胜铉抚摸权志龙的鳞片，手感竟然意外的软滑，不知在战斗时的龙族鳞片是不是也是这样。双翼也是安稳地盖在身上，由于变成龙型的爱人不会说话，只能在自己同他对话的时候发出叫声。  
权志龙很少像今天这样休息，变成龙型的大部分时间都是来战斗的，那样似乎会消耗更多体力，而维持人形又更加辛苦，他从五百年前就已经开始跟着前代首领拿起武器开始严苛的训练，之后的生活也是更加忙碌…  
崔胜铉好像还真的没有算过权志龙到底多大了，他只是隐约记得他比自己大了七八十岁。那么他一定经历过那些自己还没有接触的事情。  
不过眼下不是感叹的时候…那两个一点也不心急的小东西还是没有破壳而出的迹象，算着时间也已经很长了，再这样下去崔胜铉真的怀疑这两个蛋是死掉的。  
“啪…”就在崔胜铉快要睡过去的时候其中一个蛋的顶端发出了细微的响声，“哒哒…”  
“这是什么声音…”崔胜铉迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，看到其中一颗蛋已经有了裂纹。  
权志龙也在听到声音后恢复了人形，看到蛋壳的裂纹之后一下子兴奋起来。  
“我们能帮忙把蛋壳敲碎吗？”  
“当然不行！”权志龙伸手锤崔胜铉的后背，“别出声了，等等看。”  
蛋里的小东西看起来很难受，似乎他一个人的力量根本没办法将蛋壳完全破开，那颗蛋一直在摇晃滚动，就是不见里面的小东西出来。  
“真的很费劲…不可以帮他？”  
“绝对！不可以！”  
“啊…这样的话…”毕竟也是自己的孩子，崔胜铉看着在蛋壳里挣扎的小家伙十分心疼。  
“叽！”蛋壳被“噗”地顶破，一只黑棕色的小龙从蛋壳里弹出脑袋，拍打湿漉漉的翅膀，“叽叽叽！”  
小龙睁开的眼睛是紫色与红色的异瞳，正对应了崔  
胜铉瞳孔的颜色。  
真的是一只很小的龙，抱在怀里深怕会因为力气太大而伤到他。  
“叽…”崔胜铉抱过还在叫的小龙，小龙似乎是闻到了陌生的气息，不安地在崔胜铉怀里动弹。  
“好小…”崔胜铉第一次见到这么小的龙，惊讶到说不出话，更何况这个小龙还是自己的孩子。犄角还是小小的一个，鳞片摸上去又湿又软。  
“过来…”权志龙招呼崔胜铉将小龙带到他面前，权志龙的手放在小龙的额头上，小龙黑棕色的鳞片发出光，一只小龙在这瞬间变成了一个黑发的男孩子。  
“哇…”崔胜铉看着孩子睁着异色的大眼睛看着自己，然后伸出手，好奇的摸了摸崔胜铉的脸，然后咯咯地笑起来。崔胜铉看着那个和自己拥有同样瞳色的孩子，莫名其妙地害羞起来。  
“呀…你这么抱没一会就会把他勒死的。”权志龙担心地看着崔胜铉的手，这个在魔界呼风唤雨的魔王现在完全就是个没经验的爸爸。手里抱着小龙不知道怎么办好。  
“那…那怎么办…”崔胜铉看了看怀里已经迷迷糊糊睡着的小龙，“就…这么换手？”  
“唔…小心点…”  
“会不会摔…”  
“所以让你小心啊！”权志龙抱过小龙，“很久不见这么小的孩子了，呀…你儿子怎么又睡了？！”  
“不也是你儿子吗？”崔胜铉戳了戳孩子的小脸蛋，“取个名字吗？”  
“诶，你这么说的话…就那个怎么样，我们之前讨论过的。”  
“Andrew？”  
“对，就是那个。”  
“唔，这么可爱的小家伙…”崔胜铉看着权志龙将Andrew放到准备好的婴儿床里，“我第一次见。”  
“会闹啦，等他长大点，肯定会骑在你的角上不肯下来。”权志龙给Andrew盖上小被子，“可是他吃什么，我们没有奶给他喝…”  
“唔，羊奶倒是有…”崔胜铉趴在小床边上，“我记得我有喝过…”  
“你本来就是羊啊，龙的话过不多久就能吃生肉了但是…加上你的血统我就一点也不知道了。”  
“暂且给他喝羊奶吧。”  
“说起来，这个小东西准备么还不出来啊…”权志龙转身看自己尾巴里围着的另一个蛋，“谁知道这是弟弟还是妹妹…”  
“咚咚…”崔胜铉抱起蛋敲了敲，“呀，有人在里面吗？”  
“你幼稚啊，怎么可能有人回应你。”  
“说不定这样他就出来了呢。”崔胜铉又敲了敲蛋壳，“该醒了。”  
“都说了不可能的…你还…”没等权志龙说完 蛋壳突然被里面的小东西顶破，一个银白色长发的小女孩顶着蛋壳抓住蛋壳的外壁往外面看。  
“嗷…”女孩子的睫毛上沾着水珠，只能睁开一条小小的缝，“嗷呜…”  
虽然看不到眼睛的颜色，但是女孩子的盘羊角和还有些水汽的粉嫩毛茸羊耳让崔胜铉一下子没了话说，看着这个和自己很像的女儿，魔王的眼前突然一片模糊。  
“崔胜铉你的耳朵露出来了？”权志龙的视线从Andrew转移到崔胜铉这边，看着崔胜铉将女儿从蛋壳里抱出来，轻轻抚摸女儿的羊角，“等下，你哭了？！”  
“我我我…我没有！”  
“哇，魔王竟然因为女儿哭成这样。”由于女儿的眼睛还没办法完全睁开，崔胜铉还是决定将女儿和Andrew放在一起，银发的女儿和哥哥睡在一起，时不时用手去摸哥哥的龙耳。  
“好啦…别哭了…”权志龙拉过崔胜铉让他坐在床上，“有什么好哭的，你有那么可爱的小女儿和儿子。”  
“不也是…你的女儿和儿子吗…”崔胜铉擦擦眼睛，并没有收回耳朵，毛茸茸羊耳朵就这么耷拉着，和魔王平时的样子完全不相符。  
“不得不说她真的很漂亮。”权志龙看着睡着的女儿，“和你那么像。”  
“叫Geri好吗？”崔胜铉继续跑去床边看两个睡熟的小可爱，“不觉得这个名字很适合她吗？”  
“啊…魔王的审美又来了…”权志龙并不是太喜欢过于霸气的名字，不过看着崔胜铉兴致勃勃的样子…  
他第一次看到崔胜铉像个孩子一样一脸幸福地抱着自己的女儿毫不掩饰地哭出来。而自己似乎也从未感受过这样的温暖，看着自己爱的人和两人共同喜爱的孩子。  
所谓被幸福包围，也就是今天这样吧。权志龙起身抱住趴在床边的崔胜铉，“我说…生活会一直这样吗？”  
“会的，我向你保证。”崔胜铉反过来抱住自己的爱人，“一定不会让你们受到任何伤害。”  
“话说的那么肉麻啊…”  
“喜欢吗？”  
“意外的很喜欢…”  
Ⅸ  
“呀！消灭魔王！”拿着自己制作的盾牌和剑的Andrew抱住崔胜铉的腿，“不许跑！勇士来打倒你了！”  
“呀，消灭你爸爸吗…你真是…”崔胜铉把Andrew抱起来，“说说，谁教给你的这些东西？”  
“daddy给了我一本书让我成为勇士，上面说要消灭魔王！”Andrew摇晃尾巴，“不过我根本打不过爸爸呀。”  
“行了小子，自己去玩吧。”崔胜铉很满意儿子的话，放下Andrew，“我要去忙，要不你和妹妹玩？”  
“我不要，Geri整天抱着Daddy不撒手。”  
“唔…这样的话，你想和我去看士兵们训练吗？”  
“想！超级！”Anderew兴奋地举起剑，“爸爸带我去吧！”  
“不要乱跑，不准闹着和他们决斗，我就带你去。”  
“是！陛下！”Andrew学着王城士兵的样子冲崔胜铉行了一个不标准的礼，“我想坐到爸爸肩膀上！”  
“过来小子。”崔胜铉一把抱起Andrew让他坐在自己肩膀上，“之前没看过训练的吧？”  
“没，之前daddy说爸爸不准我去。”  
“危险的很…因为你总是想找人决斗，我要是不看着你…你在干什么？！”崔胜铉觉得有什么东西摩擦自己的羊角。  
“唔唔嗷嗷…”Andrew此刻正在专心致志地啃着崔胜铉头上弯曲的羊角，“这个咬不动诶！”  
“松口傻孩子！”  
“啃啃啃…”  
“啧，果然我就不该带你来…”崔胜铉装作要把Andrew拽下来的样子，吓得Andrew抱住崔胜铉的羊角不敢放开。  
“别别别爸我错了！”  
“唉…就说你什么时候能长大点？”崔胜铉指了指训练场上空的士兵，“想那样，拿着武器讨伐异族？”  
“我一定可以的！”Andrew看着天空中张开双翼的战士，想象着自己长大后的样子，“爸爸，之后我也能成为魔王吗？”  
“那你得先告诉我，你想做魔王吗？”  
“我长得和龙族太像了…他们会接受我吗…”  
“他们能接受Daddy，为什么不能接受你？”崔胜铉揉了揉Andrew黑棕色的头发，“龙族与魔族已经不在有战争了，放宽心，小子。任何一个有勇气且有能力的人，都有可能成为魔王。”  
“恐怕首领的位置要空着了…”崔胜铉身后响起权志龙的声音，权志龙抱着Geri走近训练场，“Andrew你怎么坐在爸爸肩上？”  
“爸爸同意了！”Andrew说完就变成龙形，龙爪抓住权志龙的肩膀，趴在权志龙背上。  
“哥哥！”Geri戳戳Andrew的小鼻子，笑了起来。  
“来Geri，让爸爸抱一下？”权志龙见崔胜铉看着怀里的女儿，“爸爸很想Geri的。”  
Geri看了一眼崔胜铉，瘪了瘪嘴，把脸埋进权志龙怀里。  
“Geri乖，让爸爸抱抱。”  
“唔唔…”Geri发出不同意的声音。权志龙用眼神示意崔胜铉表示一下。  
“Geri啊…”崔胜铉伸手想从权志龙怀里抱过女儿，结果手刚碰到女儿的裙子Geri就哭出声。  
“哇——”Geri抓着权志龙的衣服大哭起来，连羊耳朵也一颤一颤的，“要Daddy…”  
“啊…这样的话我还是…”崔胜铉松开了手，有点失望。  
女儿就是不愿意亲近自己，真的不知道该怎么办，而且总是哭个不停，胆子很小。由于Geri每天都要和权志龙呆在一起才安心，连睡觉都要权志龙哄才能睡着。  
对于照顾女儿两个人完全没有经验，只能摸索着来，可眼下这孩子会喊哥哥和daddy，就是不肯喊爸爸。  
算了，时间久了说不定就可以了。  
至少晚上的时间还是他们的…  
“啊啊…别…太深了…”权志龙的一条腿被崔胜铉抬起，从侧面进入，直直地顶进最深处。  
“这下就不用担心会怀孕了？”崔胜铉停止了动作和权志龙开玩笑。  
“难道你还想生？！”  
“我是想，可是我生不了啊…”崔胜铉重新揽过，故意往更深处挺进，“王后只能怀孕一次真是太可惜了…”  
“啊…混蛋…都说了太深…嗯啊…”权志龙被崔胜铉扶着换了一个姿势。  
“难得晚上有时间…”崔胜铉抚摸权志龙的犄角，“再不这样抱一下你的话我会疯的。”  
“唔…”权志龙语塞，脸无法掩饰地红了，“别说这些…要做就快点…”  
“王后也想要？”  
“闭嘴！”  
…  
“在想什么？”崔胜铉搂住洗过身体的权志龙，“好香…”  
“Geri这样子不是办法。她太害怕你了。”权志龙想起今天的事情，“不论如何都不肯喊爸爸…”  
“或许就不该强求这种事情。”崔胜铉反倒安慰权志龙，“长大些会不会好？”  
“这种事情，越长大恐怕会越生疏。”权志龙闭上眼睛任崔胜铉亲吻自己的前额和眼睑，“不如这样？”  
“嗯？”  
“呐，我明早带Andrew去领地那边，听说是有些小纠纷不得不去处理一下，这样的话…Geri你来带吧？”权志龙重新睁开眼睛，冲着崔胜铉狡猾地一笑，“这么样？”  
“什么？我？！”崔胜铉露出为难的表情，“不行啊，那个小家伙一见到我就…哭成那个样子。”  
“所以才要你们两个人多一些在一起的时间。”权志龙抱住崔胜铉，“陛下就不想让公主亲近自己吗？”  
“那倒是…”  
“哎呀…Geri毕竟是你女儿，总不会见了你像见鬼一样吧。”  
“那就…交给我？你放心？”  
“我非常放心~”  
崔胜铉于是一整晚都没能睡着，不知道该以何种方式对待女儿才能让她感觉到自己的善意，或许对于女儿他真的长的很凶？崔胜铉很羡慕权志龙，分明是龙族战斗力极强大的首领，却能和孩子们打成一片。  
他从来也没想过会有这种事情发生的啊…  
Ⅹ  
“Geri啊…”崔胜铉趁女儿刚起床的时候进入兄妹俩的房间，“要起床吗？”  
“Daddy？”Geri揉着眼睛从小床上坐起来，看到坐在床边的不是权志龙而是自己害怕的崔胜铉，吓得立刻用被子包裹住身体。  
“Geri…是爸爸。”崔胜铉料到会这样，“那个…我们去吃早饭好吗？”  
“呜…我要daddy…”被子里的女儿的声音带着哭腔，崔胜铉小心地把手伸过去拍拍女儿的后背。  
“Geri…别害怕…”崔胜铉也不知道怎么让这个小家伙高兴起来，“有了，你看这个！”  
Gert听到崔胜铉的话，吸吸鼻涕把脸露出来转向崔胜铉。崔胜铉冲女儿摊开手，手心里瞬间变出了一朵花，“呐，这是爸爸给Geri的礼物。”  
“素fafa！”女儿的的眼睛一亮，接过那朵粉色的花，羊耳朵也因为心情变好而立了起来。  
“喜欢花吗？”  
“喜翻！”Geri看着崔胜铉又从手心里变出了一大束颜色各异的花朵并且将它们递给自己。“哗…”抱着一大束花的Geri不知道怎么处理这些漂亮的花朵，崔胜铉拿过其中几支，将花茎弯曲，叠放，几下便做出了一个花环戴在女儿头上。  
“来，好看吗？”崔胜铉拿镜子给Geri看，女儿的眼睛里亮闪闪的，崔胜铉第一次见到女儿对自己露出这种表情。  
“像公主一样！”Geri摸了摸头上的花环，“喜翻！好看！”  
“因为Geri本来就是公主嘛。”崔胜铉拉过女儿软乎乎的小手，单膝跪在床前亲吻女儿的手背，“那么公主殿下今天愿意和我共进早餐吗？”  
“唔…”Geri看着崔胜铉，“好~”  
“既然这样公主殿下请先去更衣。”崔胜铉起身对Geri做了一个“请”的手势然后看着Geri自己从衣橱里拿了一件可爱的小裙子然后兴奋地跑进更衣间。  
“嗷…”没一会Geri就从更衣间探出头来，脸红红得看上去十分害羞，“我来了。”  
裙子一看便知道是权志龙为女儿准备的，墨蓝色和奶油色的短裙，一眼看上去竟有点像童话里的白雪公主。  
崔胜铉蹲下身，将准备好的蓝色皮鞋给女儿穿好，确定一切都准备妥当了，俯下身子一手背后，一手伸给女儿，“那么我们走吧，公主殿下？”  
Geri尝试着将手递给崔胜铉，崔胜铉将女儿转了一个圈抱起，看着面颊红扑扑，羊耳朵上好像还沾着水珠的女儿，崔胜铉不禁露出了笑容。  
“我很丑吗…”Geri看到崔胜铉在笑，以为是因为自己，害羞地低下头。  
“是因为Geri太可爱了。”崔胜铉亲吻女儿的额头，“那我们现在走吧？大家都在等我们。”  
这是王城的人第一次看到魔王与和他长相酷似的女儿走在一起，Geri在崔胜铉抱在怀里，好奇地看着走廊里历代魔王的画像，最终两人停在了崔胜铉的画像前。  
“这个！”Geri指了指画上的崔胜铉，又看了看崔胜铉，“这个！”  
“嗯？怎么了？”  
“是爸爸~”Geri看着笑得很开心，“爸爸~”  
“啊…是谁？”崔胜铉怀疑自己听错了女儿在喊自己，“Geri说的是爸爸吗？”  
“爸爸~”Geri抱住崔胜铉“咯咯”地笑，“就是爸爸。”  
看着和自己一样有这羊角和耳朵的女儿在怀里叫着“爸爸”，这大概是崔胜铉之前想都不敢想的事情，原以为和女儿的关系真的很难缓和…  
“乖…”崔胜铉说不出其他的话，只能一遍又一遍地抚摸女儿柔滑的银色长发，任由女儿磨蹭自己的面颊。  
龙族领地  
“站这么高会掉下去哦。”权志龙处理完所有的事情之后发现Andrew一个人坐在高高的石台上，眺望远方的土地。  
“呀，Daddy，难道没有想过往更远的地方扩张吗？”  
“为什么要扩张，我们的领地已经足够生活了。”权志龙不明白儿子突然说这话是为什么，“问这个做什么？”  
“或许，我们完全有这个能力。”Andrew自言自语，“算了这样也不错嘛，我们要回家吗？”  
“回去吧。”权志龙没有再追问儿子的想法，但是他感觉到了Andrew内心深处的野心，虽然只是个小孩子，但是体内流着魔王的血液，无论如何也会受到父亲的影响。  
“Geri和爸爸在一起，真的没关系吗？”Andrew一直担心妹妹会被崔胜铉吓坏，“会不会哭了一天？”  
“你爸爸真的有这么可怕吗？”权志龙倒是觉得他们会相处的不错，“你不是很喜欢爸爸？”  
“当然！世界上还有比魔王更酷的人吗？！”  
“哦？”  
“当然daddy也很酷！”  
两人回到王城的时候已经到了傍晚时分，晚餐应该也要准备好了，权志龙回到房间发现崔胜铉不在屋里，四处寻找都没有找到，最终Andrew在Geri的房间里发现了躺在地毯上睡着的父女两人。  
Geri头上仍然戴着花环，手里拿着画笔，在纸上画了两个长着羊角的人和两个长着犄角的人，权志龙想都不用想就知道这是他们一家。崔胜铉的脸上被Geri用颜料画上了奇奇怪怪的涂鸦，恐怕没人想到魔王还有这样的一面。  
权志龙和儿子在父女俩身边坐下，他们好像真的很少这样安静地呆在一起，不吵不闹，Andrew抚摸妹妹随呼吸颤动的羊耳朵。  
“他们真的好好相处了。”  
“毕竟是家人啊。”权志龙附身亲吻崔胜铉的额头，“辛苦爸爸了。”  
时间过得很慢，四个人还能静静地享受这来之不易的时光。


End file.
